robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. growler pullback please dont get rid of it cause it will be better with all the pullbacks considering i have them all years ago plz dont delete it thanx If you don't want it get deleted, hurry up and make a good job of it asap.--Rammingspeed 13:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :And asap has become over three hours. There is no content on the page, so when you feel like creating the article, you're free to do so, but for now, it has to be cleared. ManUCrazy (talk) 16:44, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Tiger ED image We need a screenshot of Tiger from Extreme Destructionm so insted of deleting the image, it would be better just to upload a bigger/higher quality version. The Samster (talk) 11:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :I've deleted it for now, but we certainly do need an image of it in ED. Matt(Talk) 11:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Orrion and golden eye I've marked the images of orrion and golden eye as I've already uploaded them. Madlooney Lists - user:AtomicDugong/Lists I've renamed the page to link to said user's page, I don't think it needs to be deleted anymore, so I've removed the tag. RelicRaider (talk) 00:22, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Velocirippa and Kater Killer I don't know who can deal with these, but there are these two images waiting to be deleted. Datovidny (talk) 14:44, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks David. I used to check these at least once a week, but I'm so busy these days that I forget. Christophee (talk) 15:05, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Unnecessary team pages I was Random Paging looking for edits to make, and I came across Team Torque. Some of these team pages really serve no purpose, and are a relic of a time where every single team with multiple robot articles had its own page. Looking through all of Team Torque's content, and removing everything not already doubled on their entrant pages, I'd like to point out the only useful information is that the robots were all puns and that one became a comedian. All of those things can be replicated on the robot pages under "trivia". This page serves no purpose any more. As far as I'm concerned, Teams Razer, Chaos, Cassius, Roaming Robotics, Make Robotics, Scutterbots, MAD and Cold Fusion are the only ones I immediately think of that should exist. I'd like to suggest a clamp down on redundant team pages. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:04, September 25, 2016 (UTC) :With no objections I am deleting Team Torque. I will begin marking other team pages for deletion. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:10, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::These pages exist as a hub to connect all of a team's robots in one place. Ones like Team Terror Turtle exist to cover details of Outside Robot Wars events such as BattleBots in length without having to put it on pages of the closest Robot Wars competitor, in this example, Terror Turtle itself. I see no reason to delete these pages that are in no way problematic, and were all written for their own reasons. One day is not long enough to wait for objections, I was at a gaming event for the whole of yesterday. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 01:21, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay I'll hold off on any others. But I stand by Team Torque's deletion. It should have been deleted a long time ago when we stopped making every team page. I've ensured all information was moved. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:33, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::TG, didn't you tell ''me off before about "jumping the gun"? Isn't this exactly what you're doing? CrashBash (talk) 13:08, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Team Coyote File:DantomkiaS7.png File:GribbleServiceLeaflet.jpg I uploaded the picture, having found it on the Facebook page dedicated to David Gribble, but later added it to the Candidateds for Deletion, because I felt it was wron. of me to upload something personal to the Gribble family without their permission. I guess it is up to everyone else to decide if it should stay, I'm not sure. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) Keep (1 vote) *I'm for keeping this. I really don't think Ann Gribble would mind her son's memorial picture being used tactfully and appropriately. Unless we hear otherwise, I think it can stay. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 09:24, September 29, 2016 (UTC) '''Delete (0 votes) Team Kill Dozer Team Reptirron Team A-Kill Bodmin Community College Team Firestorm Team Berserk '''Keep (0 Votes) Delete (1 Vote) *I added this page to the Candidates for Deletion category, because there is a serious lack of content on the page. All there is on the page is a list of the team's robots, and the bit about the fact they were allowed an extra team member. Not only does one bit of trivia not justify them having a team page, but that information could easily just go on the Berserk 2 page and the Twister page. They had three team members in Series 2 (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aS2850zf1YM) Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:22, October 5, 2016 (UTC) **Toon Gandorf has sent me a message on my talk page saying that he is in favour of deleting the pages I have listed as Candidates for Deletion, and will get round to it on the weekend if there are no objections. I will make a start on moving the trivia on this page, Team Joint Effort and Team Mammoth to the competitor robots pages. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 15:25, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Team Joint Effort Keep (0 Votes) * Delete (3 Votes) *Much like the (now deleted) Team Kill Dozer page, this page consists mostly of lists of robots and team members. True, there is some trivia about the team members, such as how Mike Smith and Steve Dove knew each other, but those pieces of information can easily be put on the pages of their competitor robots. Summary of page; **Paragraph 1 = List of robots only. **Paragraph 2 = List of Scrapper's team members, trivia that can go on Scrapper page. **Paragraph 3 = List of G.B.H's team members in Series 2 and 6, which can go on the G.B.H. page. **Paragraph 4 = Information about Steve Dove that is already on the Eubank the Mouse and Challenger pages, and can just go on the G.B.H. page seeing as he only fought with GBH 2 in this team. **Trivia section = Piece of trivia that was removed from the Ivanhoe page as it was not deemed noteworthy enough. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) #Agreed.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) *Support. Let me know when you've done moving everything. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:49, October 21, 2016 (UTC) **Because of the new layout of team pages, with sections for each member, as you can see on the Team Scutterbots, I think there may be a chance to expand the page into a page worth keeping. I have done a draft for an improved version of this page. As I pointed out, there is trivia on the page about the team members, so perhaps it could be rewritten. I have removed Team Joint Effort from Candidates for Deletion for the moment, but I still think the Team Mammoth, Team Berserk, and probably Team Reptirron pages deserve the axe. I might try doing a draft for an improved Team Power page, to see if that is worth saving. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:39, December 26, 2017 (UTC) ***If the draft is already written, then by all means post it straight onto the page. I highly doubt we would let it go to waste, and I'm very pleased to hear that your major expansions are now inclusive of team pages. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:15, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Team Mammoth Keep (1 Vote) *I already proposed the potential deletion of this page back when it was still Ian Burrell, but Gutripper stated that he'd prefer I change it to a Team Mammoth article than delete it. Noone else offered an opinion, so I changed it into Team Mammoth. The paragraph about why the team didn't enter a heavyweight is hard to place outside of the team page, as what's more relevant, the robot that's slightly closer to the heavyweight category, or the most recent competitor? Having two Mammoth articles is awkward in general, so I think this is the best way to connect them. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:56, October 20, 2016 (UTC) **That quote could be put in the Trivia section for both versions of Mammoth. In cases where there is a bit of important trivia that spans over two (or more) robots for a team that dosen't have enough information to warrant a team page, it goes on both pages. I would just write in the Trivia section "In 2015, Stuart Burrell was asked why the team never built a heavyweight robot" then put the quote. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) ***That's more of a compromise than a positive change, so my vote will remain, with the implication that Gutripper was also not in favour of deletion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:26, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Delete (2 Votes) *Consists almost entirely of information that is already on other pages. **Paragraph 1 = List of robots only. **Paragraph 2 = Success rate only. **Paragraph 3 = Facts about robots. **Paragraph 4 = Quote that can go on the competitor's pages. **Outside Robot Wars section = Information about Mammoth's appearance on Techno Games, already on Mammoth page. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) #Agreed.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 08:44, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Team Mute Team Power I added this page to the category because like some of the others that have been deleted or are currently candidates, the page consists of a list of the team's robots with some trivia that can go on the teams pages. Summary of page; *Paragraph 1: List of robots, plus the school they came from *Paragraph 2: Information about Barry's controversial elimination, already on Barry page *Paragraph 3: List of robots that failed to qualify only. *Outside Robot Wars: Information about Tecumseh, the information about Kingshurst Flyer can go on the Tecumseh page. *Trivia: The first bit of Trivia isn't essential, given that Roadblock indirectly eliminated Barry, unlike Chaos 2 and Sonic. The second only affects Sonic, so can just go on the Sonic page Now there are a couple of arguments I'm sure people will give in favour of it staying; 1) "What about The Kingshurst Flyer? That dosen't belong on any of their competitors pages!" and 2) "They had lots of robots, so it's easier to have them on a Team Page." Fair points, but here are my arguments. The information about The Kingshurst Flyer can just go on the Tecumseh page - as a walkerbot that competed on Techno Games, it dosen't affect the other robots, and would easily fit on the Tecumseh page, if we included a bit saying "Team Captain also entered another walkerbot in the 2002 series". As for the number of robots they entered, while they did enter five robots, only two of them qualified. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:15, October 29, 2016 (UTC) '''Delete (3 votes) *Reading the argument put forward there, I think the page could be deleted. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:47, October 29, 2016 (UTC) *If I fail to vote on a poll, that means I want a team page to stay, because I don't see the point in mass murdering all of these articles, but I don't have a good reason to back up my case. This is the first example which I won't miss, Team Power were not successful aside from Tecumseh's Techno Games run, and became irrelevant after the Third Wars, where they weren't important to begin with. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:36, October 29, 2016 (UTC) **You'll have to forgive us if we don't take lack of votes as a vote to keep then, because that's a really unfair burden to place on the rest of us. If you feel strongly, you'll need to vote. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:30, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ***I never said I expect my abstaining to count as a vote. I vote when I have a good reason. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:27, October 29, 2016 (UTC) *Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 22:08, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I know this is strange given I originally put this page up as a Candidate for Deletion, but having recently found out that they had another Techno Games entry Man-Trap, and an antweight, Scorch, I thought this page has just about enough to avoid the chop. If no-one disagrees, I'll remove the tag, though I still feel the same way about Team Reptirron, Team Berserk and Team Mammoth. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:39, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, remove the tag. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:54, July 19, 2019 (UTC) ::It's funny because I've recently done an article on Mantrap and did not know about the Team Power connection! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 05:52, July 20, 2019 (UTC) Team Reptirron (again) I know that Team Reptirron was spared from deletion when it was put as a Candidate for deletion not too long ago, but I would to reopen the case. As Toon Ganondorf pointed out, there is little detail on the page, and what detail there is on the page could easily be put on the pages of their competitor robots. This is cetainly true, but also, I disagree with the argument that was used to keep it. Along with the Team Coyote and Team A-Kill pages, it was decided to keep the Team Pages listed as Candidates for Deletion if they had multiple robots not entered into Robot Wars. Whilst this argument certainly holds true for Team Coyote and Team A-Kill, Team Reptirron only had two, and those robots could easily just be mentioned on the Reptirron and Argh! pages. It's not like Team A-Kill, who entered multiple robots into Techno Games, none of which were weaponless versions of their Robot Wars competitors, and also had three robots in Robot Wars, making it hard to see where the information about their Techno Games robots would go if the Team Page was deleted. The information about Hortron could easily go on the Reptirron page, if we added a bit saying "The team later built a second heavyweight, Hortron" to the Outside Robot Wars section, and likewise, the information about Stiff Breeze could go on the Argh! page. Also, the Team Coyote and Team A-Kill pages contained information about the team members, whereas the Team Reptirron page dosen't. The only information the page has apart from the robots they built is that the team were also known as Kinforesters, which could easily be breifly mentioned on both pages, if we wrote "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) were more successful with their featherweight entry, Argh!, which won the featherweight championship in Extreme 2" on the Reptirron page, and "Team Reptirron (also known as Kinforesters) also entered a heavyweight, Reptirron, into Series 4, 6 and 7, but performed poorly, only reaching Round 2 once in three attempts." on the Argh! page. Unless someone can give the page a drastic expansion, I think the page can be deleted. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:33, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Keep (0 votes) * Delete (2 votes) *If this page does go, this will be the last one I will put up for deletion. There are some others that need expanding, such as Team Big Cheese, but I don't think there are any more Team Pages that are just not worth keeping like this one. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:05, December 4, 2016 (UTC) *Looks pretty limited and stubby to me. Nothing there that can't be mentioned on the individual robot pages. I wouldn't object to it being deleted. StalwartUK 02:49, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Photo of Stinger at the Series 3 auditions As part of a major expansion to the Stinger page, I added a photo of Stinger at the Series 3 auditions, which I found on the Killerhurtz site. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:StingerS3auditions.jpg However, it wasn't until I uploaded it that I realised Diotoir Son of Nemesis had uploaded the same photo. http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Stinger_series_3_qualifiers.jpg As a duplicate image, the one I uploaded should be deleted. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:56, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Is it worth using this category? There are a lot of pages and files here which don't seem to be being deleted or discussed. Should I keep adding this category to stuff that needs deleting or not? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:24, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Rebirth of the Robot Wars fandom The re-brith of the robot wars fandom is to help fill the gap between the ending of the original and the start of the re birth of the show in 2016 as well as give recognition to all the people who helped on the way and how the fandom evolved around the change's :First of all, please create a new heading, because it has nothing to do with the categories Jimlaad was talking about. Second of all, please sign your posts on a talk page. Third of all, as I already said, we really don't need a page like this on the wikia, as it doesn't really cover Robot Wars itself. Everything is covered on other pages in a much better way. CrashBash (talk) 21:39, July 24, 2018 (UTC)